No Matter What I Will Always Love You
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Adam and Ty had to go through just to be together. So like yea... Slash and such and I'll see you later Book 1 of the Team Crafted Love No Matter What.
1. Chapter 1

NeeyahTwins: Sooooo I ave this skylox story for you minecrafters and I think you might like it and I must say that this story is going to be long compared to all the other stories I did, but then maybe because it's chapters are kinda short.

^^: Neeyah doesn't own Minecraft and the two humans Adam and Sky she's just using them for her own fantasies so read along and Enjoy the chap.

* * *

**~Adam's Pov~**

His skin was cold as I cupped his face and brushed my lips across his. I couldn't control myself when I was around him and especially when it was cold, That's when he'll come to me. just like in the past year. Some people thought it was wrong for us to be together like I'm a guy and so is he, so people would think that was wrong. I didn't really care.

I pulled Ty onto my lap and softly kissed his face, his eyelids his cheeks I wanted to tell him everything was okay that i was here.

**~Ty's POV~**

I could tell that Adam was thinking of something, you know when a person gets that faraway look out of nowhere well yea... he had that type of look. I watched him for a moment, then poked his face.

"What you thinking about?"

"You."

I stared at Adam and rolled my eyes.

"Ty...I have something I want to ask you. So like my friends and I you know Mitch and Jerome, well like the called me a day before today and asked if we well first they asked my 'cause the wasn't sure you'll come, but anyway they asked if we could live with them." Adam said well looking me in the eye something that is barely done.

"Adam of course I will live with you, sometimes I just think that you are a dumbass. Like What Haven't I told about love and living together and such things."

I kissed him softly before I looked at him in a innocent way.

"You're really an ass you know?"

* * *

NT: And what you think. I'm not really used to writing in this type of style so It's gonna take some time before I'm able to get t their was of speaking and the way they act down. I just really had to type this up or it was going to be out of my head. So GoodBye and CAKE.


	2. Chapter 2

NeeyahTwins: Now for chapter 2. This was made with a lot of love and such things so just read it and plzzz review and all the things you people do. 'Cause it's nice to know that people are reading your stories like you understand right 'cause your a writer too. And That's all plz Enjoy.

^^: Neeyah doesn't own Minecraft or two humans that go by the name Ty and Adam.

* * *

**~Adam's POV~**

I couldn't believe that he'll say yes, but... he called me a dumbass WHAT does he think of me. Ty began to laugh at my facial expression I made.

"Don't laugh at me! I've done nothing wrong"

"Oh shut up, Adam~, you know your adorkable.^^"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Adam...I have to go now." I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to make him mine.

I let him down o the floor and kissed his forehead.

"Go home don't let your old man do anything to you."

He smiled at me as I walked him to the door.

"Bye Adam."

I watched him run down the street, his nice dark brown hair flowing in the wind. Today he was wearing a thick coat with nice skinny jeans and man... what a nice ASS! It's nice and firm and I'll to put my hands on that-

I looked as Ty disappeared and he didn't have on his headphones. I scanned the room and found the under the chair we were siting on.

'I'll just go give it to him' Grabbing my keys and coat I walked to Ty's place.

* * *

NT: And that's what I got for you. Now I know that it was a very short chap. so I'll give to you chapter 3 so enjoy life and review and fav so that I can get better at this and to see if I can keep going Oui~


	3. Chapter 3

NeeyahTwins: Hello people and sorry for the slow update it's just that I thought about just updating every two weeks so that I can get pretty far in the story before it is typed and then I can start to update like once or twice a week.

*.*: She don't own them and you know it.

* * *

**Ty's POV**

I had to leave pretty early then what I'm used to, to go and get ready for a sleepover. (My dad will never know about) So As I pulled out my keys , the door opened and my dad pulled me inside, throwing me across the room.

"What the HELL have told you about being around that freak!"

**Nor POV**

Ty's father kicked Ty in the stomach and picked him up by the shirt.

"You damned sissy. Your not gay!" Throwing him down the basement. He locked the door and spit on it. (that poor door)

"Stay in there untill I get back" He stormed off

Ty's POV

As I heard him storm off. I stared down at my hands and realized that I was crying.

NT: Yep short as ever but hey... I'm working on the next book also because their times overlap in some places


	4. Chapter 4

NeeyahTwins: And welcome to my paradise of freedom, or so I wish^^ This is this and I made the story a little longer so enjoy

*.*: Nothing is hers at all.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I cursed and punched a tree. I couldn't believe that someone will do that to their child. I waited like 10 minutes and knocked on the basement window, intensely staring a Ty. Now Ty was sitting down staring at his hands, He looked up at me after I started to knock harder and clearly shook was in his eyes.

I smiled and mouth the words 'open the window.'

He opened the window and I pulled him up.

"Adam... when did you come here?" I pulled him into a tight hug and held him, not saying anything at all

I felt his hands grib my coat and soft sobs were heard, I started to stroke his hair.

**Ty's POV**

Just holding me in his arms was comforting enough for me to stop crying, I stared up at Adam and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Shaking his head Adam kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Well I am you boyfriend, aren't I"

I smiled up to him as he led me to the front door of the house, where I found my keys in the grass.

As soon as I got inside I went straight to my room and packed my clothes, laptop and the things that were my mom's. I looked around my bed and couldn't find her necklace so I went into dad's room and found it in his trash.

"Are you ready!"

I ran down the stairs, and Adam said he'll hold my bags.

"Such a gentleman~." I smik giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's Gooooo~" he yelled, I laughed and pushed him out the house 'cause he wouldn't get out the door.

As we left I saw a woman sitting down across the street looking at the house, then she looked at me and smiled. Like you know...I must have like blushed or something 'cause she started to laugh and smile wider.

"Yo Ty what you blushing at." Adam asked me...yep 'cause I was blushing...I shook my head and he started to pull me closer.

I turned back around and saw that the woman was up and walking the opposite way waving her hand. At me...probably

* * *

NT: And life so yea...


End file.
